Pain, Regrets and Love
by CrazyCaz
Summary: Shelby's back. Rachel's not happy. Puck is delighted. What happens when one costly mistake is revealed? Truths are revealed. Hearts collide. Pain aches. All she wants is to be loved.


_What if Puckleberry never truly died? Puckleberry is my OTP, not Finchel - thus Glee fics written by me will be all Puckleberry but no huge hate on Finn, just Quinn really._

 _You can picture whoever you want for Puck, but despite what has happened to the actor (5 years and he's guilty? You would think 20+ years for his crimes), he is still Puck for me (Childhood Ruined). For me, Puck's replacement could be main actor from Step up Revolution who played Sean. Regardless, Puck will still be Puck and in no way associated with the actor._

 ** _M Rating - Course Language & Smut at the end._**

* * *

"… _. what a whore!"_

"… _she's only sleeping with him cause' he's the baby daddy."_

"… _I've slept with him; he's probably the first one she's slept with in the past 10 years."_

Santana walked to glee with Brittney with their pinkies linked after overhearing the whispers in the Cheerios' changing room feeling somewhat sorry for the loud-mouth midget.

"San, we have to tell her before she finds out from anyone else." Brittney said sadly. Santana turned around and looked at Britt, her best friend and secretly in love with her. "Lord Tubbington told me that we were all meant to be best friends and Puck and Rachel are meant to be together forever."

"Okay Britt. We'll tell her." Santana winced. She knew she was getting soft because of the crazy, Broadway-loving girl but she was still McKinley's head bitch, and no one can get rid of it.

"Hey Berry!" Santana shouted as the two girls walked towards her.

"Hello Santana. Hello Brittney. Is there something I can help you with?" Rachel asked politely and cautiously. She was somewhat confused at why the two most popular girls in school were talking to her – she knew they hated her but why? She still couldn't figure it out.

"Get that stick out of your ass Berry. We're your friends now and from now on, you're going to stop talking like a fucking walking dictionary and be normal. As much as your clothes make you look like ugly grandma, you look cute." Rachel's eyes flew wide open. _What on earth? You want friends, Rachel so do what Santana says._ She nodded her head frantically while Santana looked at her with a triumphant smirk.

"Yay! Rach!" Brittney clapped gleefully then her face changed into sadness. "Rachel, do you still love Finn?"

"No!" Rachel quickly shouted. "No! No! We've been broken up for several months now and when I think about it, we would never last. We were too different – he kept trying to change me and he's too dumb. Besides, I'm in love with Noah." She said abruptly. Rachel gasped at her shocking confession and slapped her hands over her mouth feeling her cheeks burn. Santana and Brittney grinned at her confession knowing that they had seen her glancing at Puck several times during Glee and the hallways.

"I knew it!" Britt jumped and pointed at Rachel. "Lord Tubbington was right!"

"Listen up B, it sucks that Shelby and Beth has been around especially in Glee and don't think we don't notice how sad and pathetic you've been looking whenever you see Puck and Beth together or Shelby in general. After glee, we're going to the mall – you're going to get rid of those hideous bangs and we're going to get you some sexy clothes. Time to snap out of it." Santana ordered and Rachel nodded.

"Shopping with us is fun B. Now come on, let's go glee! We've got your back Rach." Brittney linked arms with both girls and walked into the glee room. They were the last ones walking in and everyone looked at them with eyes' shocked.

"What?! We're friends now. Get over it." Santana snapped. Rachel went over to sit next to Britt and Sam and brought her attention to Mr Shue. She saw in the corner, Puck playing with Beth and heard shouts of "No-ah! No-ah", her heart clenching at the sight of Shelby's _daughter_ playing with Noah. She had been dreaming about Noah lately - their future in New York, their wedding, their future kids and everything. She had lied to Finn when she broke up with him because they weren't good for each other, when the truth is she is in love with Noah.

" _Finn, can we talk?"_ _Rachel had just finished singing in the Auditorium when she saw Finn walking up the stage and gave her a peck on the lips._

" _Sure, what's up?" He smiled goofily. Oh, sweet innocent Finn._

" _I-I think we should break up." She whispered._

" _What?" Rachel looked down at her lap where her fingers were playing together._

" _I'm breaking up with you, Finn." She said loudly as she looked at Finn straight in his sad eyes._

" _Why? We're good together! I love you! You love me! That's as good as it gets." He spluttered out._

" _No, we are not good together." Rachel spat, the truth finally being released. "We are too different. I want Broadway but you want to be stuck in Lima! We have nothing in common – yes, our voices are good together but that's it! I loved you! LOVED! You love me but you love Quinn more! I see how you look at her. It's over." Rachel finished. She stood up and took off her 'Finn' necklace and placed it in his hands._

" _You're right Rachel. Thank you." He said. He gave her one last chaste kiss and left the auditorium. Rachel packed her bag and walked towards her lockers with tears streaming down her face – although she felt the weight comes off her shoulder, she was still sad that she lost her first love._

" _B!" Rachel turned around to see Noah running up towards her. Her breathing became uneven at the sight of the handsome boy that she had fallen in love with. He stopped in front of her and looked at the tears streaming down his face. Puck's heart was hurting seeing his hot Jewish American Princess crying – he still was not good with crying woman, never has been but when it came to Rachel, it was different._

" _What happened B?"_

" _F-Finn." She sobbed into his warm chest releasing all the sadness she held in her heart. Puck groaned internally. Fucking Finn. Of course, it was his best friend's fault again._

" _What about him, baby?" He asked gently as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the free hand soothing her head softly._

" _I broke up with him." Puck's eyes flew wide open as soon as the words left her mouth. She was free of him! Finally!_

" _It's alright, it was for the best, right?" He pulled him off his chest and looked down at her big teary brown eyes._

" _Yes. He's going after Quinn. I'm not surprised. He's always loved her. I just wish…" She looked away from him afraid of saying something she would regret._

 _He held Rachel's chin and pulled her face back towards his. "What do you wish, Rach?" He whispered then held his breath hoping to hear that she wanted him again._

" _Someone would love me more than he loves Quinn." She sobbed out. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and let her cry. 'Don't worry Rachel, someone will.'_

' _I will.'_

Rachel shook her head at the memory and reluctantly accepted that their friendship/relationship was strained with the return of Shelby and Beth. She was started pulling away as soon as Noah told her that Shelby let him see Beth and avoided him as soon as she found out that he was babysitting her. It hurt. Her head and heart hurt whenever she thought about the three of them playing happy family, it wasn't easy without having him around – from best friends to almost strangers. Quinn's taunts and insults didn't help either – he went from defending her at every chance to nothing.

 _"Hey B! Wait up!" Rachel turned around and shut her lockers and smiled seeing Puck running towards her._

 _"Hello Noah, how are you?" She grinned. Puck looked happier than he had ever been in a long time - like a child at Christmas._

 _"Shelby is letting me see Beth! She invited me and Quinn over for dinner but Quinn couldn't make it. I'm going to see her after I leave Burt's Garage at the end of my shift." Noah said. Rachel's heart sank. Every Wednesday night was their dinner and movie night. Her face fell and Puck noticed and realised he forgot about their Wednesday nights._

 _"Oh fuck! B! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about our movie night! I'm so sorry!" Puck apologised. He felt like such an idiot. He knew Rachel had no one her age to spend much time with at home, so he was the only one she could depend on. Rachel quickly plastered on her show-face and smiled._

 _"It's fine Noah. I understand. You get to see your daughter. I was going to text you anyway - Maria wants me to babysit her kids tonight so she and Carlos can go out for their weekly date night." She poorly fibbed. "I have to go now. I need to pick them up from school. Bye." She said quickly and briskly walked away from Puck and got into her car and drove home to an empty house. She went up to her room and blasted Adele from her speakers falling on her bed sobbing. 'He chose Shelby and Beth over you. The one person who wouldn't hurt me. He chose to spend time over the person she hated as much as Quinn. He's going to leave me just like my dads'."_

 _"Rachel, mija. Are you alright?" Maria knocked on the door then opened it. She quickly walked over to Rachel and sat on the bed pulling Rachel's head onto her lap soothing her by soothing her hair._

 _"N-n-Noah...S-Shelby and Beth... not coming." Rachel managed to hiccup. Maria understood what she meant. She helped Rachel move on from Shelby's rejection and the heartache that Rachel went through especially after Shelby adopted Beth. She also knew how much both teenagers loved each other but were too afraid to confess their true feelings. Rachel's phone started vibrating and Maria reached over to pick it up._

 _"Rachel, it's Rebekah." Rachel took the phone and answered it._

 _"Hello, Mrs Puckerman...no I'm not... yes... of course... I can... it's alright." She hung up her phone and stood up._

 _"Mrs Puckerman asked me to babysit Sarah tonight. She got called into the hospital. I'll be home later." Rachel called out from her wardrobe changing into a pair of yoga pants and simple t-shirt._

 _"Alright darling, make sure you have some dinner and finish your homework." Maria left her bedroom overhearing Rachel muttering in Yiddish. Rachel got her bag and into her Jeep and drove to the Puckermans' house. She parked and sighed in relief not seeing Puck's truck in the driveway. She walked into the house unlocking with a key that Rebekah had given her two months ago._

 _"I'm here Mrs Puckerman!" She shouted walking into the warm house. She turned the corner and walked into the kitchen seeing Sarah and Rebekah having some dinner._

 _"Bubbala! (darling) Come! Just in time for dinner." Rachel put her bag down and walked over to sit at the dinner table as Rebekah placed a plate of food in front of her._

 _"Ess! (eat)" They ate dinner while making small chit-chat about their day and their plans for the weekend. Rachel spent most of the time thinking about Puck with Shelby and Beth. She made up her mind about how she was going to avoid being hurt by Shelby again._

 _"Sarah, can you go upstairs and get ready to do some homework please? I need to talk to your mum for a bit." Rachel smiled softly. Sarah nodded and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs._

 _"What's wrong Rachel? Did Noah do something wrong?" Rebekah asked with a concerned face. Rachel looked at her with tears forming in her eyes._

 _"I don't think I'll be around as often anymore." Rachel whispered saddened at the thought of not seeing Sarah and Rebekah anymore._

 _"Why?! What happened? It was Noah, wasn't it!? What did my stupid zun (son) do?" Rachel stayed silent. It wasn't Puck, it was Shelby and Beth._

 _"It's not Noah. Shelby and Beth are back."_

 _"I know. Noah told me when he said he was going out. He's going to that woman's house. I told him it was a bad idea, he didn't listen."_

 _"Don't say anything please Rebekah." Rachel pleaded in a child-like tone. Rebekah looked at Rachel sadly and went over Rachel's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder comforting the poor child._

 _"I won't bubbala."_

 _"I think it's best if I keep my distance from Noah. I'm scared of getting hurt when he decides to leave me and spend all his time with Shelby and Beth. It's easier for my heart if I do it for myself. I've been hurt enough." Rachel cried quietly._

 _"Aww, shiksa (girl), I understand. Whatever you do, promise me you'll still come and visit? You have my number so just call me whenever you want to see me." Rachel nodded and wiped her tears away._

 _The next day Rachel walked to her locker putting on a brave face. "Rach!" "B!" Rachel turned around to see Sam and Mike walking towards her with big smiles._

 _"How's our awesome diva doing this morning?"_

 _"I'm doing well this morning, Mike. Thank you for asking." They were chatting quietly when Rachel saw Puck grinning bigger than he did yesterday walking towards them. Rachel shut her locker and held her books close to her chest._

 _"Hey, it's Puck! I wonder how he went last night with Beth and Shelby." Sam wondered not realising it was out loud. Mike punched his arm and glared at him._

 _"Sorry B."_

 _"It's fine Sam. Don't worry. I have to go to class now. I'll see you in Glee." She smiled weakly and walked away from the boys._

 _"Was that Rach? Where she going? We always walk to first period together." Puck looked at her back in confusion. 'What did I do?' Puck wondered. Mike and Sam looked at each other, unsure of what to say knowing that Rachel wasn't happy with Shelby around._

 _"She said she had something to do. How was Shelby and Beth last night?" Mike asked as the three of them walked together towards English which they had with Rachel._

 _"It's was awesome. Beth is such a happy and adorable kid. Shelby made us dinner and I played with Beth while she was in the kitchen. I got to feed her as well and helped bathe her." Puck said happily. He was so happy that he got to spend time with his daughter - it still freaked him out about how much Shelby and Rachel looked alike though._

 _"Dude, you know that Rachel is pissed off with Shelby, here right?" Sam asked. Puck looked at them confused. It took him a moment before realising._

 _"Oh shit, I forgot. Rachel hates Shelby. Fuck, what do I do? I need them here. I'm finally able to spend time with my daughter."_

 _"Maybe, you should just talk to her? It's B, she's our friend. She'll understand." Mike said. Puck nodded - hopefully Rachel would understand._

 _Rachel managed to avoid him at all costs throughout the day - instead of having lunch with the boys and some of the original gleeks, she went to sit under a tree on the other side of the school where no one would find her. The end of the day could not come quicker however she dreaded going to glee for the second time this week knowing Beth and Shelby would be there._

 _"B!" Rachel stopped walking towards glee turning around to face Puck in an empty hallway._

 _"I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?" Puck walked closer and saw a passive-faced Rachel who had bloodshot eyes._

 _"I've just been busy studying that's all." She said coldly. Puck flinched at her tone. He didn't understand why Rachel was being so cold towards him._

 _"Oh, okay. Are you alright? You look like you have been crying, baby." He looked into her eyes concerned, hoping his term of endearment would make her feel better._

 _"I'm fine Puck." She snapped. Rachel knew she was acting harshly, but it was easier that way._

 _"Puck?" He whispered. Rachel never called him by that name unless she was really pissed off._

 _"We're going to be late for Glee." She said turning on her heel and began walking towards the choir room. Puck knew that he had to ask her now before it was too late and she gets upset._

 _"Rachel, I need them here." Rachel stopped. "I need Shelby and Beth to be here. Please don't say or do anything. I finally have the chance to be with my daughter." Rachel eyes narrowed. 'What daughter? oh, my mother replaced me with - the perfect looking child.'_

 _"Okay." She replied and walked off reeling in anger and sadness. Puck sighed in relief and walked towards Glee excited to see Beth again. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better._

 _He was wrong._

* * *

"B! Time to go!" Santana said standing up. She nodded and stood up to grab the bag. "Ready for some shopping?" Britt asked excitedly. Rachel grabbed her bag and walked towards the door with them.

"Rachel." She turned around. It had been so long since she had heard his deep voice talking directly at her. The sight of Noah holding Beth on his hip with Shelby cooing at Beth disgusted her – her mother with her enemy's daughter and the boy she loved made her sick.

"Can we talk?" They locked eyes for what felt like minutes when it was only a few seconds – his eyes looked hopeful whereas her eyes were cold.

"Sorry, Puck. I'm going shopping with San and Britt." She snapped and left darted out of the choir room. Mike and Sam noticed Puck flinched at Rachel's tone. They looked at each other in surprise, not having heard Rachel call him by Puck for the first time in a long time. They walked towards him and Mike clapped his shoulder.

"Come on bro, let's go kill him terrorists at my house. Call of Duty has our names all over it." Mike grinned. Puck nodded and handed Beth off to Shelby and left the room with the boys

Time to find out what's going on between the resident diva and the school's badass.

"Guys! My feet are killing me. Can we go get some dinner?" Rachel groaned. Her hands were full of shopping bags of clothes, undergarments, shoes, makeup and hair products, and jewellery. Santana and Brittney nodded in agreement and went to the food court and bought some burgers and chips. The two Cheerios looked at Rachel in shock seeing her eating a beef hamburger.

"I thought you were vegetarian?" Brittney asked in confusion.

"I was a vegan but I fainted once in dance class and the doctor said that I needed to change my diet – my iron deficiency was too low and my bones and muscles were getting weaker. They said I needed proper protein if I wanted to get better."

"Oh, right B. Anyways, how the hell can you afford all this stuff?" Santana knew she was being intrusive but if they were going to be friends, she needed to know more about Rachel Berry.

"My dad is a lawyer and my daddy is a doctor. But they're never home – they're always travelling and spend most of the time in Europe working and holidaying." Rachel said sadly. "They gave me a credit card in replacement of them. For my birthday they gave me a check enough for me to purchase a big apartment in New York and to pay for college next year. I found out one night, that I had a trust fund set up by daddy's parents which I can access once I graduate. It turns out they were a wealthy Jewish family in America. My daddy's parents died two years ago so I had no one else living near Lima to turn to." Santana and Britt sat silently listening Rachel speak in such sadness. Santana, in that moment understood why Rachel wanted the spotlight – she wanted to feel special, be loved and appreciated.

"How did you and Puck end up so close then?"

"Two weeks after we broke up in sophomore, I had to babysit his sister while his mum was working and he was at football practice. I was making dinner then he came in and started talking to me. At first, I was a bit hesitant but then was talking to me at school and at temple, so I began to open up to him and we spent time together. One night, my dads came home for a job and that's when I overheard them about my trust fund. It turned out that they had been lying to me and were planning to take control over my trust fund and not let me access it. I heard them talk about some guy name Richard Porter so I googled him. He was my grandparents' lawyers and I told him everything that I had overheard dad and daddy say. He was shocked and promised he would help me. Do you remember how I was away over the summer last year?" The two girls nodded listening attentively.

"I was in Dallas with my daddy's sister and her family fighting in court over their will which my daddy had contested against. Richard and daddy's family helped me get everything that the will stated. Noah kept trying to call and message me but I was so busy and stress with my family, I could only text him that I was busy. When we got back from Dallas, my dads had officially disowned me and left me on my own with my housekeeper and her family while they moved to Canada. My aunt offered to take me in but I didn't want to leave Lima, so they'd handle all my finances till I graduate. My housekeeper, Maria has been my mother-figure since I could remember. Her husband, Carlos is the gardener as well and is more of a father to me than dad and daddy. Their kids are so cute and are in elementary school. The four of them live with me, so I'm not lonely but they are worried that I don't have friends my age."

"Wow, B!" Santana was in shock. She felt so guilty for how she had treated Rachel not just in the past year, but ever since sixth grade. "I'm so sorry B! For how I've treated you since sixth grade, I know it doesn't make up for anything, and I know you don't want pity, but I really am. I understand if you still hate me." Santana said hugging me tightly holding in her tears. Rachel rubbed her back soothing her

"It's alright Santana. I forgave you a long time ago. There's nothing for you to apologise for. I'm telling you both this because we are friends, and I want you to know why I am the way I am. I am trying to change and you guys are trying to help me. I am so happy you guys are now my friends."

The three girls finished their meals happily and went back to do more shopping talking about their plans after graduation.

* * *

"Boys, are you staying for dinner? Noah, where's your sister?" Mrs Chang walked into the living room with a wooden spoon in her hand wearing an apron.

"She's at a sleepover. Is it alright if I stay over tonight? Mum's working a double tonight so thought I give her some quiet when she gets home." Puck, Mike and Finn had been friends since their first day in elementary school, however since _babygate_ , Finn was no longer friends with Puck and Mike stayed with Puck when Matt left. When Sam arrived at McKinley, they took him under his wing and became best friends.

"Of course, Noah. Sam, you're staying too, no buts. Oh, Noah, when you see Rachel, tell her that her cookies for Jane's bake sale sold within an hour." Puck nodded and returned his focus to the game.

"So…Puck… what happened with Rachel?" Sam broke the silence.

"I don't know. One day we were close and now we are not." Puck grunted.

"Come on, something happened. Do you even know?" Mike pushed. Puck never liked talking about his feelings or his friendship with Rachel, but he would only tell Mike and Sam.

"Well, I told her about Shelby letting me see Beth and then I don't know what happened. She started pulling away. Now we don't even talk." Sam and Mike finally understood. Mike stood up and turned off the x-box much to Puck's dismay and went to sit next to Puck.

"Dude! Are you stupid? You know how much Rachel hates Shelby! How did you think she was going to react?"

"Well, why the fuck didn't she just tell me?" Puck raised his voice with anger boiling through his veins.

"Rachel knows how much you love Beth and how much you wanted to be with her. After all that shit she went through with her dads and court and lawyer shit, she was afraid of losing someone that means so much to her. Think about it dude. She pulled away to avoid dealing with the hurt later when you ditch her for Shelby and Beth." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Fuck. What have I done!?" Puck roared out in anger as he stood up and flipped over the coffee table. The two boys immediately stood up and held Puck back from destroying the living room.

"Dude! What the hell!?"

"NOAH! WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY LIVING ROOM?" Mrs Chang yelled from the door frame connecting the kitchen to the living room.

"Sorry Mrs Chang. Puck just realised something and he lashed out. We'll clean up."

"You boys better. Now come on, dinner is ready. JANE! DINNER IS READY" She yelled. The three boys walked into the dining room trying to pick up Puck's mumbling but they couldn't understand. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement – they have to ask him after dinner and doing homework.

* * *

Rachel spent the whole day blushing as lots of boys passing her through the hallway complimenting her and wolf-whistling her way. She had successfully avoided her fellow glee-clubbers except Quinn who managed to insult her every time she saw Rachel. Rachel kept her head held high and ignored Quinn's insults. At lunch, she went over to sit with Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Blaine.

"Diva, might I say, you look fabulous." The two gossip divas eyed Rachel's outfit from head to toe admiring her newfound dress sense – she was wearing a loose white Adidas logo tee and dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white Adidas Originals shoes.

"Thank you, Kurt, Mercedes. Glad to have your approval." She smiled politely.

"You look great Rachel; you should dress like this more often." Tina smiled.

"How's your training going?" Blaine asked as Rachel took a bite of her chicken salad. Everyone's eyes turned towards Rachel. Santana and Brittney walked over and placed their trays down and sat next to Rachel. She took a deep breath and decided that she should be a bit more open about her personal life considering they were her friends.

"Krav Maga is so much fun. I don't understand why you and boys like fight club. My form of martial arts is much more liberating and all about self-defence." Rachel replied excitedly.

"Holy shit! Midget is a ninja!" Santana shouted a little too loudly which led to some of the students turn to their tables.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded. "Language!"

"Sorry, but that is so cool!"

"So, any other secrets you want to tell us?" Mercedes asked. Rachel thought about whether she wanted to tell her life story to them. She looked at Brittney and Santana hoping for answers of her dilemma.

"Tell them B, we're all friends." Britt said softly. Thus, began the lunchtime where Rachel's friends found out Rachel's secret, little did they realise that a blonde Cheerio was listening in carefully.

"Rachel, my sweet goddess… you look like my wet dream." Jacob Ben-Israel appeared from the corner closing in on Rachel's space. Rachel shuddered in disgust. Santana and Britt were at Rachel's locker waiting to go to glee together.

"What do you want, Jew-fro?" Santana snapped. Jacob pulled out his camcorder and microphone and pointed it at Rachel.

"How does it feel to know that your fellow glee club member is involved with your glee-club co-director?" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What? Someone was in a relationship with either Mr Shue or Ms Corcoran?_

"Beat it, Jizz-face. You come near her again; I'll chop your dick off and feed you to the dogs." Santana threatened. The two girls stood in front of Rachel with their face changed to softness.

"B, there's something you should know." Santana started. "Puck slept with Shelby." Those were the words that broke Rachel Berry and she was finally about to snap. She slammed her locker shut and stormed to the choir room with the Latina and Blonde Cheerios following her quickly. Everyone was sitting in the choir room chatting quietly. Puck was sitting with Mike and Sam talking about ways to approach Rachel and beg for her forgiveness then all of the sudden, the door flew open and a very angry brunette stormed through and stopped at the front of Puck. She formed a fist and clocked Puck in the mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SLEPT WITH SHELBY? MY MOTHER!? HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled in his face with tears streaming down his face. The truth was out – Shelby gasped and all the glee kids looked at Rachel and Puck in shock. Sam and Mike sat there in silence. Santana and Britt looked at them realising that they knew what had happened.

"Rach –"

"DON'T YOU RACH ME. THAT WOMAN." She pointed at Shelby, "MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DISPISE HER!" She ranted.

"B, I'm so sorry, so sorry." Puck whispered frantically tears threatening in his eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare say sorry to me! Don't even call me B, you have lost that right to!" Everyone was in shock for two reasons – Puck and Shelby slept together and Rachel had sworn twice.

"I've had had enough of watching you two and Beth play happy family right in front of my face. I trusted you. You were my best friend and you betrayed me in the worse way."

"Then why the fuck did you pull away and avoided me like I have an STD?" He yelled back in her face.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN! She hurt me in so many ways, my dads hurt me and I couldn't stand being hurt by you. It's too late now, the one person that I cared the most about, has hurt me." Puck reached out and tried to hold Rachel's arm but she took a small step back.

"Don't touch me. You disgust me. I can't believe I broke up with Finn because of you." Puck froze.

"WHAT?" Finn stood up red-faced.

"Sit down Frankenteen. You must be more stupid then we thought. She loves Puck. Get it? Like you love Quinn. Get over it." Santana barked. Finn slowly sat down again slightly frightened.

"You love me?" Puck asked quietly looking at Rachel's bloodshot eyes. His heart was breaking seeing the girl he loves crying because of his actions.

"I do, but I don't know anymore." She admitted.

"Get over it man-hands. No one cares about how you feel. You're a loser. No wonder your dads disowned you. You're nothing but annoying, obnoxious and loud. Now shut up, my ears hurt from your loud-mouth." Rachel quickly turned to Quinn fuming.

"YOU! I am so sick of your insults and put downs. You're just a spiteful, jealous girl who can't stand anyone being more popular than you. You always have to be the one with everything. You're so fake that everyone hates you. Oh, guess what - you're not the only rich one anymore… I can buy the whole of Lima if I wanted to. You're a bitch. You and Finn deserve each other!" Rachel kicked Quinn in the ribs and punched her in the nose before storming out of the room in more tears.

"Rachel." Shelby called after. "Oh no, you don't." Santana grabbed Shelby and pulled her back into her seat. She turned to the glee club and looked at them seriously.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. Mike and Britt helped Puck clean up his cut on his lip.

"B just beat the shit out of Quinn and hit Puck. She's a trained ninja." Santana smirked walking over to Puck looking over at Quinn in pain being helped by Finn.

"Puck, you need to man up and talk to Rachel. She has been hurting and alone for a long time. Go over to the bleachers and make her listen to you. I know you love her more than Finn could. Now make up before we all start to pull our hairs out. The four of us..." She gestured at Mike, Sam and Britt, "are on your side." Puck nodded and left to find Rachel at the bleachers.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Puck whispered as he sat down behind Rachel on the bleachers overlooking the football field.

"Why? Why did you sleep with _Shelby?_ " She spat out the name in disgust. Puck winced as he could hear her fragile voices swallowing her sobs.

"It was a moment of weakness – I was so happy that Beth was here and she gave me time to spend with her." He spoke truthfully. Rachel turned around and looked at him dead straight in the eye.

"You're a minor, Noah! She is a 40-year old adult! I loved you." She sobbed out. Puck's heart fell when he heard _loved_ instead of _love_. He grabbed hands and held onto it tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Forgive me. I'm an idiot, I'm an asshole. I need you. You make me better. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." His eyes were tearing up and begging to be fall down his cheek. She pulled her hands out of his grip and stood up.

"I would've forgiven you if you had told me as soon as what happened. I had to find out that the boy – the love of what I hoped to be, of my life… slept with my mother. From now on, you don't come near, don't talk to me, and don't touch me. You broke my heart worse than Finn ever did. I can't forgive you." She walked away leaving Puck to bow his head into his hands sobbing.

Rachel ran to the auditorium sobbing. She thought the best way to sing her anger and sadness was to sing.

 _I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground._  
 _And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
 _But I just can't make a sound._  
 _You tell me that you need me,_  
 _Then you go and cut me down._  
 _But wait._  
 _You tell me that you're sorry,_  
 _Didn't think I'd turn around._  
 _And say._

 _That it's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._  
 _I said it's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._  
 _Too late, oh uh_

 _I'd take another chance,_  
 _Take a fall, take a shot for you._  
 _I need you like a heart needs a beat,_  
 _But it's nothin' new, yeah!_  
 _I loved you with a fire red,_  
 _Now it's turnin' blue._  
 _And you say._  
 _Sorry, like an angel_  
 _Heaven let me think was you._  
 _But I'm afraid._

 _It's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._  
 _I said it's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._  
 _Whoa!_

 _It's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._  
 _I said it's too late to apologize._  
 _It's too late._

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
 _I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground._

 _\- Apologize by One Republic_

Rachel fell to her knees and began sobbing her heart out not realising that Puck was standing at the door tense and heartbroken while Sam and Mike placed their hands on his shoulders as a sign of comfort. Santana and Britt pushed past them and went over to comfort a broken-hearted Rachel. The sight that pained Puck.

He had broken his own heart.

* * *

Ten Years. She was seeing the whole glee club again with Will and Emma Shuester. She walked out of her hotel room wearing a long yellow sundress and lace up sandals and black fedora and Chanel aviators. She was in Santa Monica where the reunion was however they were also celebrating Mike and Tina's engagement. Rachel left Lima with Santana and Kurt to New York where they were going to college – Rachel at NYADA, Kurt at Parsons to become a fashion designer and Santana at NYU studying to become a lawyer.

Ten years had flown by – Kurt became head of design at Gucci, Santana was one of America's best lawyers under the age of 30 and Rachel, well… she got her dream. She began in an off-Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast playing the lead. Her now agent, Felicity discovered her and helped her become one of America's Broadway sweetheart who just finished her role as Elphaba in Wicked winning a Tony Award for best lead actress. She was taking a break before preparing for her final role as Mimi Marquez in Rent. Rachel had decided that after Broadway, she was going to focus on movies and producing music.

Kurt stayed in New York married to Blaine. Rachel decided that she was going to move to Miami Beach after she finished up on Broadway in New York to stay away from the craze and enjoy some peace living by the beachside something she imagined doing with Noah. Santana and Britt planned to relocate with Rachel – Britt was going to open a dance studio while Santana was going to create her own law firm partnering up with Miami's number one law firm.

Puck left Lima to join the air force before deciding to become a Marine instead – something that he could throw his life in where he could forget his past and atone for the mistakes he has made. Prior to graduation, he spent every moment trying to get Rachel to talk to him and fixing their friendship, but by the time graduation came, he had lost hope and decided to let her go. He ended things with Shelby and Beth realising that he could not be Beth's father as he wasn't ready for it. His ma and Sarah remained in Lima proud of his decision to joining the Marines but were devastated that he and Rachel were no longer friends – Rebekah knew why his friendship with Rachel fell out but remained silent about it. His ma and Sarah secretly prayed at temple hoping they would rekindle their relationship for the last five years, and remain hopeful.

Sam became a professional basketball being a top ten draft pick at the New York Knicks before being traded to the Miami Heat to be close with Rachel and one of the NBA's best players of the decade. Mike went to AMDA and became a professional dancer currently appearing on Dancing with the Stars. Sam had dated several girls before finally settling down with girlfriend Louise who was a primary school teacher. Mike was still dating Tina who became a paediatric doctor at the Children's Hospital in Los Angeles. Mike and Tina planned to move to Miami once Mike finished his contract with Dancing with the Stars to also be closer with Rachel.

"RACHEL!" Tina shouted from the restaurant. She smiled and walked over to the large table. She gave her a big hug. She went around the table hugging all the original Gleeks, Mr and Mrs Shue, Santana and Britt as well as Kurt and Blaine. Finn, Quinn and Puck were not present which Rachel felt disappointed to not see Puck.

She had forgiven him. Six years ago, she had a one-night stand with a guy name Brody which turned into a relationship but she couldn't give herself to him. She wanted Noah. She always did. She went on a trip to Hawaii and pulled her thoughts and feelings together and finally forgave Noah. Santana, Britt, Mike and Sam constantly updated both Rachel and Puck about each other, but they couldn't reach out to each other and the four best friends were on the verge of giving up. They all hoped that this reunion would be it – if not, they were giving up.

"Sergeant Noah Puckerman, at your service." Everyone turned to the door to see Puck saluting in his uniform. Mike and Sam jumped up and ran over to him and crunched in him a bear hug. Rachel couldn't move – he had changed so much in the last five years. His high school Mohawk was now a short clipper-cut hairstyle, his body were much more defined and bulky. His shoulders were broad and his biceps muscles were about to burst through his tee-shirt. The sun reflected his shirt and Rachel could see his rippled muscles of his chest and abs. Rachel's eyes trail over his tattoo over his left bicep groaning quietly. The bad-boy image still made Rachel swoon. She looked at his face where his jaws were much more defined and those big beautiful hazel-coloured eyes.

"Honey, you're drooling." Santana smirked. Rachel wiped her mouth absent-mindedly. He walked over and hugged everyone.

"Rachel." "Noah." They whispered. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders hugging her petite fame and inhaled her hair that smelt like strawberries just like in high school. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his back muscles urging to rub her hands down to his bum.

"I missed you." She whispered. He pulled her off him and looked at her in shock. His mind with a million questions running through his mind. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead lingering his lips a little longer than he should.

"Me too, baby" Rachel smiled widely hearing at the endearment that he had called her a long time ago, one that she missed.

Dinner went on for several hours but they were nowhere near finished. Mike and Tina were planning their wedding bouncing ideas off everyone. Tina and Mike wanted to have their wedding at somewhere lavish but they couldn't afford it. Being the youngest, Tina's parents had spent all their money on her two older brothers' wedding and Mike's parents would offer to pay for half. Poor Tina. Rachel discreetly pulled out her check book and began filling it in and ripped it out of the book.

"Tina, I know how much you want to have a big lavish wedding, but your parents can't afford it. So, I'm going to give you an early wedding gift." Rachel said smiling. Everyone turned their eyes to the diva confused.

"I called up Four Seasons at Beverly Hills and pulled some strings, and they would like you to have your reception with them. " I handed them over the check.

"Here is a check for your wedding – you can spend it on anything you like for the wedding. The hotel will bill me the final cost for the reception." Tina's eyes were tearing up and Mike was looking down at the check in shock. Tina was about to open her mouth but Rachel put her hand up to stop her from saying anything. "You can't say no because it's my wedding gift to you and you can't reject a wedding gift."

"But Rachel! You just gave us a check for $50,000! It's too much!" Mike argued.

"No. It is not. You two are my best friends and I am more than happy to pay for wedding. Since I'm not getting married anytime soon, and I paid for San and Britt's wedding as well as Kurt and Blaine's, why not you guys?" Puck picked out a hint of sadness when Rachel said she wasn't getting married anytime soon and could not help feeling guilty. Mike and Tina were so happy that they hugged Rachel till she was struggling to breathe. They continued with their dinner before heading down to the beach where Sam had set up a bonfire with lounge seats surrounding the fire. Rachel took off her shoes and walked to the edge of the water with her eyes closed listening to the waves crashing.

"Hi Rachel." She opened her eyes hearing Puck's voice.

"Hi Noah. How have you been?"

"I've been good. You look beautiful. Broadway and New York has been good to you." He smiled. She flushed.

"Thank you. I like to think so. The Marines has been good to you." She complimented politely. His presence was still made her heart race and nervous.

"Tell me about New York." Their eyes were still focused on the beach waters. Rachel took off her sunglasses and hat and put it on the sand.

"Well, I'm living in a stunning penthouse on the Upper East Side of New York. I got lead in Wicked as Elphaba last year and won a Tony for best lead actress."

"You fucking did it B! You got your dream!" Puck shouted.

"I know!" She giggled. "I was going to send you a ticket to my opening show, but Mike told me you were in Afghanistan." Silence washed over the two while everyone was surrounded by the bonfire. Rachel knew Puck wasn't a man of words, and if he did speak, it would always involve swearing.

"I forgive you." She said softly. Puck whipped his head around to look at Rachel. The moonlight was shining on her face where tears were slipping down her cheek. He let the words sink in. _She forgave him._

"I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to cause you all that pain. I said I needed you then but I still need you. I need you so much." He held her face in his hands with his thumbs brushing away the tears. She turned her face to kiss his palm and smiled softly.

"I need you too. I tried to stay angry and forget you, but I can't. I loved you so much and I still love you now. I love you so much Noah. I forgave you six years ago." She sobbed. Noah's heart soared hearing the words that he has always wanted to hear from her mouth. He bent down and captured her lips. It started out as a chaste kiss but turned passionately. All their feelings and emotions and the years they've missed poured into that kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's neck and his hands slipped down to his waist and pulled her in. He bit her bottom lip and she groaned in response opening her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in and their tongues battled for dominance. Rachel tore her lips away from his mouth making Puck groan in protest before growling as he felt Rachel's lips ran down his neck and her hands tugging on his hair. She sucked and gently bit his left shoulder leaving a hickey as a sign to mark him as hers. She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do we do now, Noah?" Rachel whispered huskily, licking her swollen lips.

"Whatever we want. I finish up with the Marines next week and I'm free."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well, Bruno Mars came to visit us on base in Hawaii a couple of months ago and the boys outed me as a secret Neil Diamond. We played a couple songs together and he really likes me. He sent a demo to Atlantic Records and they signed me." He grinned. Rachel let out a squeal and leaped into his arms.

"NOAH! I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! You're going to be an amazing singer-songwriter! I told you, if you worked hard, your talent will finally be recognised." He chuckled at her words

"What about you?"

"I'm about to do Rent for six-months on Broadway, but it'll be my last show. I decided that I'm going to produce music instead and maybe do some films. Now, that I've found you, what do you think about settling down?" She grinned. He nodded and gave her a hard kiss on her swollen lips. They held hands and walked over to the group with big smiles.

"ABOUT TIME!" "FINALLY!" Their four best friends shouted.

"I call maid of honour!" Santana shouted.

"BEST MAN!" Sam shouted. Rachel leaned against Puck's chest giggling at their friends' silliness and went back to talking with others.

Rachel pulled out her IPad from her handbag and began playing the piano on an app and breathed out.

 _(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

 _I didn't mean it_  
 _When I said I didn't love you, so_  
 _I should have held on tight_  
 _I never shoulda let you go_  
 _I didn't know nothing_  
 _I was stupid, I was foolish_  
 _I was lying to myself_  
 _I could not fathom that I would ever_  
 _Be without your love_  
 _Never imagined I'd be_  
 _Sitting here beside myself_  
 _'Cause I didn't know you_  
 _'Cause I didn't know me_  
 _But I thought I knew everything_  
 _I never felt_

 _The feeling that I'm feeling_  
 _Now that I don't hear your voice_  
 _Or have your touch and kiss your lips_  
 _'Cause I don't have a choice_  
 _Oh, what I wouldn't give_  
 _To have you lying by my side_  
 _Right here, cause baby_  
 _(We belong together)_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _When you left I lost a part of me_  
 _It's still so hard to believe_  
 _Come back baby, please_  
 _'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

 _I can't sleep at night_  
 _When you are on my mind_  
 _Bobby Womack's on the radio_  
 _Saying to me_  
 _"If you think you're lonely now"_  
 _Wait a minute_  
 _This is too deep (too deep)_  
 _I gotta change the station_  
 _So I turn the dial_  
 _Trying to catch a break_  
 _And then I hear Babyface_  
 _I only think of you_  
 _And it's breaking my heart_  
 _I'm trying to keep it together_  
 _But I'm falling apart_

 _I'm feeling all out of my element_  
 _I'm throwing things, crying_  
 _Trying to figure out_  
 _Where the hell I went wrong_  
 _The pain reflected in this song_  
 _It ain't even half of what_  
 _I'm feeling inside_  
 _I need you_  
 _Need you back in my life, baby_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Who am I gonna lean on_  
 _When times get rough_  
 _Who's gonna talk to me_  
 _Till the sun comes up_  
 _Who's gonna take your place_  
 _There ain't nobody better_  
 _Oh baby, baby_  
 _We belong together_

 _\- We Belong Together by Mariah Carey_

Everyone clapped and cheering after hearing Rachel sing the song with such emotional and power. She put her IPad away and Puck pulled her into his arms again and kissed her till she was breathless. Both their eyes filled with love. The group started talking again laughing and reminiscing the old days.

"Honey, what do you think about living in Miami Beach?" Rachel asked looking up at Puck's face.

"As long as you're there, anywhere is fine… but hell yeah! Any chance to see you wear a bikini on the beach, I'm there." Rachel slapped his chest playfully while he barked out in laughter.

* * *

"Noah! Where are the twins overnight bag!?" Rachel yelled from the balcony upstairs.

"You put them by the door already!" Noah yelled in reply. The doorbell of their Miami Beach mansion rang.

"Is Ma and Dad already here?" Rachel asked as she frantically ran down the stairs. Puck's ma remarried five years ago. They moved to Tampa, Florida where they bought a house and renovated it into a modern house big enough for their Jewish grandbabies. Sarah became a country star and moved to Nashville having already won two Grammy awards and two CMA awards at the age of 21.

Puck opened the door and looked at a splitting image of Rachel – it was Shelby.

"Shelby! What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck exclaimed.

"NOAH! Language!" Rachel scolded as she came around to the foyer. She stopped fiddling with her earrings as soon as she saw Shelby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel hissed with her hands held on her hips. "Noah, get the kids ready. Ma is on the way here."

"I came to see how you were."

"After 13 years!? I told you I never want to see you again. How the hell did you find us!?"

"I hired a P.I. I came to right my wrongs."

"It's too late, get off our property or I will call the police and charge you with stalking." Rachel threatened.

"No-"

"Don't call me that!" Puck spat. "You better listen to my wife. I can do worse the police. I have connections in the Marines. Now get out of here." Puck slammed the door shut and pulled Rachel into his arms.

"We don't need her baby. We have our family and friends and that's all that matters." Puck gave Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Are you happy, darling?" Rachel asked hesitantly afraid of hearing something else.

"Of course, baby. Why wouldn't I be? I lost you once, I'm not letting you go. I love our life and our family and friends. Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do Noah. How could I not?"

"Rachel! Puck!" Ryan Seacrest called Rachel and Puck over for an interview at the Grammy Awards red carpet.

"Look, what we have here. Forbes' most influential couple of the year. I might also add the best-looking couple I have ever seen."

"Aww thank you Ryan, you're too kind."

"Tell us, who are you dressed by?"

"We are both dressed by Burberry but my shoes are however by Charlotte Olympia and jewels were given to me by Noah."

"Puck, we are all waiting for a new album and rumour has it you are set to release something next year. Can you tell us more?" Puck and Rachel were used to the spotlight but made sure to keep their private life as private as they can but they didn't mind talking about their family on red carpets.

"I'm currently finishing off my third album so it might be a while till I release something however, my friend Sam is singing a couple of duets with me in the new album."

"Sam Evans? The Miami Heat Star Point Guard?"

"Yes, that's right." Rachel looked at Puck with adoration in his eyes.

" You guys are literally picture perfect for relationship goals. Now Rachel, you're nominated for a few Grammys tonight for album of the year, song of the year and best country song. How are the nerves?"

"I'm feeling good, not nervous at all. I'm here ready for a good night, a break from the kids and where better to do that than with my husband at the Grammys?" Rachel laughed.

"Now, you are up against Sarah Puckerman, your sister-in-law for best country song, how is the family feeling?"

"There's a bit of trash talk around and the Puckerman competitiveness is coming out, but it is all fun and games." They finished the interview and walked into the Staples Centre to find their seat.

"Rachel! Noah!" Sarah stood up and waved them over. They hugged and sat down next to each other enjoying the award show. Sarah had won the battle of the siblings winning Best Country Song.

"The Grammy for song of the year goes to … How Could You by Rachel and Noah Puckerman." Rachel and Puck stood up and hugged each other tightly and Puck gave her a quick on the lips before walking up the stage holding hands. Sam Smith and Adele handed them each a Grammy and gave their congratulations.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much. I just want to say thank you to all those who made this song possible – Bruno, Mark, Jacob and Carla. We worked really hard to put this song together. I want to thank my beautiful wife for allowing me to write and sing this song with her. She is an amazing woman who gave me my two beautiful children and I could not be prouder to call her my wife." Puck spoke into the microphone full of pride and happiness.

"Thank you so much! This is such an amazing honour. I echo Noah's words and thank all the people who helped produce this song. I want to thank my husband Noah who helped me write and sing this song. It's been a long time coming since we first sang Lady Antabellum's Need You Now in Glee Club and now we are here winning song of the year. This song was inspired by something 11 years ago but was never completed… now it has. Thank you so much!" Rachel raised her Grammy and gave her 1000-watt smile. They went backstage to take photos with the awards quickly before returning to their seat to hear Taylor Swift perform.

"I love you so much baby." Noah said in my ear brushing his finger down Rachel's cheek. Rachel turned and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered the words back. Both never tiring from hearing those magical words.

"The final Grammy of the night for Album of the Year goes to… RACHEL PUCKERMAN FOR RECOLLECTION!" Rachel sat in shock and was pulled up to stand by Noah. Her hand flew to her mouth breathing heavily. Everyone around her stood up applauding her. Noah gave her a hard kiss on the lips and Sarah quickly gave her a hug and pushed her towards the stage. Pharrell handed her the Grammy and a congratulatory hug.

"Oh my God. Wow. I am speechless. I can't believe I just won album of the year!" She squealed. The crowd screaming and cheering. She took a deep breath and continued with her speech. "I want to thank everyone at Atlantic Records who gave me my music career and helped me produce this amazing album and I want to thank my team Bruno Mars, Mark, Jacob and Carla at the company who help me with writing my songs, produce my music and push me past my boundaries. I want to thank my agent of 12 years Felicity who gave me my first big break in Broadway. I want to thank everyone back in New York who helped me become the person who I am. I want to thank all my friends from McKinley. Honestly, this award officially beats the Tony awards that I have won in the past. I want to thank my amazing fans! You guys buy my album, listen to my songs, follow me on social media and come out to the amazing concerts – we have so much fun and I can't wait to get back on the road again sometime soon. Lastly, I want to thank my four best friends who has helped me become the person I am today. We have stuck together through thick and thin since high school and I love you guys so much. I want to thank my amazing family – Maria and Carlos, Rebekah and Jack, who have treated me as their own daughter when I had no-one. I want to thank Sarah Puckerman, although I lost to you tonight, I don't care. You are the best little sister I could ever ask for… I'll get you next time!" The camera flicked to Sarah who was smiling and blew a kiss to Rachel before turning back to Rachel.

"Lastly, I want to thank my husband. Noah, you are the light of my life. I have loved you since high school. We have had one of the toughest relationship journey that a relationship should not go through but without it we would not have come this far. I'll always need you and I love you so so much more than I could put to words. You gave me my two beautiful children – Caroline and Ethan who I love so much. I couldn't have done this without you. I love you sweetheart. Thank you guys so much!" Rachel walked off the stage and told the staff to bring out her husband and Sarah backstage for photos as well.

That night had been an amazing night for the Puckerman family.

* * *

"PUCKERMAN! Where is B? I WANT TO TALK TO HER NOW!" Santana yelled through IPad on facetime.

"Rach, Santana wants to talk to you." Noah shouted from the Four Seasons Beverly Hills Suite. Rachel exhaled and walked out of the bathroom leaning against the door frame.

"Does she now?" Rachel asked lowly. Puck turned his head to the door frame and his jaw clenched tightly. He swallowed at the sight of his wife. She was wearing a nude coloured with black outlines lace corset that hugged her hips and matching pair of thongs. His eyes trailed down her bare legs – a feature he loved of her down to her feet where she was wearing a pair black heels. His pants starting tightening.

"Santana, I'm going to call you. Don't call me till tomorrow." He closed facetime shutting out Santana's yelling and walked towards his wife holding her face in his hands.

"What do you think?" She asked huskily. He groaned seeing her eyes filled with lust. He kissed her lips hard enough to bruise.

" _Mine_ " he whispered hoarsely. He kissed her again and picked up Rachel as she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing frantically and passionately till she felt her back hit the bed. She quickly began removing the buttons off his shirt and tugging the belt of his pants.

"What brought this on?"

"I thought we should try for another child." She bit her bottom lip nervously. Puck's eyes lit up.

"Good. It's about damn time." He stood up to remove his clothes leaving him in his Calvin Klein briefs. Rachel licked her lips at the sight of his manhood hidden beneath the material. He began placing kisses all down her neck and bare should slowly tugging on the corset. Rachel moaned in delight and ran her hands down the hard muscles of his back. Puck decided to play with her for a bit touching her bare legs and his fingers ghosting her inner thighs and her cleavage.

"Noah!" Rachel whined. Noah smirked on her neck.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want.I want…" She breathed. "T-touch me… please…" She quietly begged. Puck decided to tease her for a little longer. He slowly took off the corset leaving her in her thongs and heels.

"Where Rachel? Tell me… where you want me to touch."

"Anywhere. Please!" She squeaked. Puck tugged on her nipple while feasting his mouth on the other making Rachel arch into him in pleasure. The arousing sensations of his talented mouth on her nipples were overwhelming that shot heat to her core.

"Yes! Noah!" She panted. He tore his lips away and lightly pecked Rachel on the lips before bending down to her leg. He began kissing up her left leg slowly as he removed her Louboutin heels towards the inner thigh placing a gentle kiss on her covered pussy and did the same with the other leg.

"Please Noah! I need you. I need you now!" Rachel begged. He slowly peeled off her thongs revealing her bare womanhood.

"You're bare?" He choked out. The sight of his wife being bare was making him very hard.

"Yes, always." She giggled. He smirked and bent down to kiss his wife's swollen lips. Rachel squeaked when Puck pulled her legs to the edge of the bed.

"You are so wet…I'm going to enjoy this." He said huskily. His two fingers slid along the slit of her clit and brought her juices to his lips. Rachel moaned at the sight of her husband.

"Still sweet. Your pussy is actually glistening." He pressed kisses along his inner thigh and Rachel's hands flew to his hair tugging lightly. "I'm going to make you cum. Do you want to cum baby? Want me to lick your pussy till your juices flood my face?"

"Yes! Pleeease. I need you." Rachel's begging went straight to Puck's groin and he immediately stuffed his face in between his wife's thighs. He started to fuck her clit his tongue making and Rachel grinded against his mouth moaning in ecstasy. Puck's right arm went from her thigh to her waist holding him down. Rachel was on the verge of coming when Puck pulled away.

"NO! Noah! I need to cum!" She sobbed out. "I need you. Let me cum baby."

"No." There was a shift in aura and Puck's eye were hooded and filled with dark lust. He wanted to be in charge and control. "You are not allowed to cum unless I give my permission." He said in a harsh tone. She stood up and leaned over Rachel's body wrapping his arm around Rachel and pulled her up close to his body. He brutally assaulted her lips and shoved two of his fingers from his free hand into to pussy.

"Fuuuuuck" He hissed. "Two kids later and you're still tight as fuck." He mumbled on his wife's lips. He curled his finger and found her sweet spot thrusting in hard and fast. They both felt her orgasm building up ready to be released. He released Rachel back onto the bed and bent down to lick her clit while thrusting in a third finger.

" _Cum."_ He grunted. Rachel arched her back and thrusted her chest upwards screaming out her husband's name while he licked up all her juices flooding his finger and mouth.

"Yes baby. You are so beautiful when you cum." Rachel slowly regained her breathing again and sat up. Puck looked down at her and pointed at his covered manhood.

"You know what to do Rachel. Suck it." He whispered. Rachel nodded quickly and pulled down his briefs freeing his hard dick. Rachel licked her lips and kissed the head of his tip. She slowly lowered her mouth onto his dick and Puck's hand flew to Rachel's loose curls and wrapped it around his head grinning in delight. The tip went deeper in her throat hitting the back licking and sucking as she was humming. Her hand went up to cup his balls and began playing with it.

"Thank fuck for a non-existent gag reflex" He strangled out. She pulled his length out of his mouth and began stroking it with her other hand. Puck tugged her back harshly making her look deep into his dark orbs. "I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to swallow all my cum. You're not allowed to touch yourself." He stuffed his length into her mouth pushing down to the back of her throat and began thrusting her hips. Rachel's hand reached out to his toned bum and began squeezing and pushing him deeper. Puck's breathing was extremely heavy and was careful not to lose control and push Rachel too far where she might choke. He felt his balls tighten and felt the rush stream up.

"Raach!" He shouted as his orgasm came spurting streams of his cum into Rachel's mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and held her chin watching her swallow and growled at his 'innocent' wife doing dirty things. She stood up and fell backwards onto the bed with her legs spread open rubbing her clit. Puck's dick instantly went hard, seeing his sexy vixen playing with herself.

"What do you want baby? Want me to make love to you?" He smirked rubbing his length in one hand and the other rubbing Rachel's pussy gently.

"F-f—uck me. P—please" she spluttered out. Puck knew her too well and knew what she wanted but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Tell my darling, tell me how you want it." He leered.

"Hard. Deep." She whispered. Puck plunged into her dripping cunt making her yelp out in surprise and him groaning at her tightness.

"You're so fucking tight. Yes baby… I want to hear you… I want you to scream my name when you cum. You're mine." He thrusted at a deliberately slow pace but hard as his gripped her waist leaving finger marks.

"So good. Yours. Please baby. Make me cum." She moaned loudly. Her cunt was dripping and coating Puck's dick generously. The sounds of their skins slapping together as he looked deep into eyes and their hands intertwined above her head making passionate love. Her orgasm was building up and Puck wanted her to beg him for a little longer.

"I'm so close. So close. I need to cum!." She whined. Puck smirked and slowly pulled out.

"NOO! NOAH!" Rachel screamed. "Please Noah! Put it back in! Urgg! NOW!" His face was red and grinned. He watched his wife spread her legs showing him her swollen pussy hole that was slopping wet.

"I don't think so. What do you need? Want me to go deeper? Faster?" Puck teased.

"I need you deeper! Yes! Deeper and faster! I'm so horny! Fuck me from behind! I need you! Fuck me baby!" Rachel whimpered and shamelessly started finger-fucking her horny cunt desperate for Puck.

"Get on all fours and face the bed head" He ordered. Rachel quickly scampered to her knees and hands pushing her ass in the air and held the headboard. Puck ran his callous hands down her spine and placing soft kisses grinning at Rachel shuddering at his touch. He ran his hands along her firm bum.

"Do you want me to spank you? Your ass is so firm and plump, I just want to beat it till its red and nibble on it." Rachel pushed her arse further up and groaned at Puck's words making her even wetter.

"Ooh, does my wife has a secret spanking fetish? Hmmm, I think ten slaps on each cheek should be good." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Puck's hands landed on her left butt cheek before kissing it and biting lightly to dull the pain. He repeated it till each cheek was red and hot and Rachel's loud moans were driving him insane. He stood up and guided his cock into her throbbing, slippering pussy. Hayley whimpered in pleasure feeling his hard prick stretching her pussy lips filling her up. He kept pushing this her cunt sucked his cock deeper, sighing at the satisfaction.

"Oh my god Noah! Please! Fuck me now! I need you." Rachel begged, breathing rapidly. She moaned in pleasure as Puck's long thick prick filled her cunt coating his shaft with her juices then he pulled out until the crown of his wet hard-on distended Rachel's pussy lips. He smirked.

Rachel screamed as he came down hard and began to spear every inch of his huge cock into her pussy.

"Yes baby! Fuck me! Fuck me hard. Make me sore. Mark me! Yours baby!" She panted. He set a fast and hard pace with Rachel meeting his rhythm both of them red in the face. He slapped her ass and spread the cheeks out so he could go deeper.

"So good! I love you so much! Fuck me!"

"That's it baby. Take it. I'm going to fuck you so hard. Fuck that pussy on my dick. You're mine. Only mine." He urged firmly holding her hips fucking her harder and faster.

"Uuuuhhh… yes. So good. Fuck me baby. I'm so close…" She moaned. Puck felt his dick starting to tighten up as he kept fucking her harder and deeper to Rachel's pleasure.

"Fuck my pussy! Ummmf. I'm so close! I need to cum! Let me cum please. I'm so close!" Rachel gasped. Puck's hand flew to her clip and rubbed it frantically as he continued to hit her g-spot. Rachel moaned at her husband pounding her stuffed and slippery pussy. He pulled her up so her back her leaning against his chest and his hand slithered back down to her swollen pussy.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOAHHH!"_ Rachel screamed as her pussy clamped down and violently orgasmed, her juices flooding down her thighs and his stiffed prick, arching her back and throwing her head back onto Puck's shoulder. Seconds later, Puck came hard gently biting on her sweet spot between her shoulder and neck as Rachel's tight cunt sucked the cum that was shooting into her womb.

"Milk me baby. Don't stop cumming. Milk me." Puck changed the pace and slowly thrusted through her orgasm while rubbing his wife's clit as he leaned his sweaty forehead on her shoulder. She continued to violently cum squeezing all the cum from Puck moaning in ecstasy. Puck gently turned Rachel around making sure that his cock was still sitting inside her and slapped her ass and squeezed it gently.

"We just made a baby." He whispered hoarsely holding her face in his hands and kissing her swollen lips gently. She nodded. Puck smiled and pulled her down so they were both laying on the back. He shifted gently making Rachel moan quietly. He chuckled and moved Rachel so her head was resting on his chest and her hands placed gently on his hard chest.

"That was so intense Noah."

"Fuck that! It was so hot! We should do that again." Puck chuckled.

"Mm… maybe not always. My bum is very hot. You hit hard." Rachel whined.

"I'm sorry baby… you got to admit, you enjoyed it as much I did." He smirked.

"I did, but not all the time."

"Deal. I love you so much Rachel." Puck kissed the top of her head lingering a little longer and held her left hand where her engagement and wedding rings were.

"I love you so much Noah." She kissed his chest and snuggled tightly slowly falling asleep both with smiles on their lips

True love is never easy, but at the end… it's all worth it.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


End file.
